onceuponatime_tvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
A Wondrous Place
A Wondrous Place Episode Number: Season 6, Episode 15 Directed By: Steve Pearlman Air Date: April 2, 2017 Previous Episode: Page 23 Next Episode Mother's Little Helper "A Wondrous Place" is the fifteenth episode of Season 6 of the American fairytale/drama series Once Upon a Time, which aired on April 2, 2017. In this episode, When Gideon sends Hook out of Storybrooke, the pirate must find a way to return to Emma, who is being tempted to join Regina and Snow during a Ladies Night out, while the origins behind the disappearance of Agrabah are revealed. Plot 'Opening Sequence' Jasmine's flying carpet is seen in the forest 'Event Chronology' The Agrabah events take place after "The Savior" and after Prince Eric left for Agrabah in "Ariel". The Enchanted Forest events take place after "Broken Heart" and after Jasmine and Aladdin left Storybrooke in "Wish You Were Here". The Storybrooke events takes place after "Page 23". 'In the Character's Past' "Many Years Ago" in Agrabah, Jasmine's father, The Sultan, is looking for suitors for her daughter, and Jafar answers the request, except he has a ultimatum: if Jasmine doesn't accept his hand in marriage, Agrabah will be destroyed by sunset. Later on, while chasing down a thief, Jasmine runs into Ariel, who is looking for Prince Eric. Believing that finding Eric will bring his army to protect her kingdom from Jafar, Jasmine and Ariel team up and track down Eric via Jasmine's magic carpet, only to discover that Prince Eric was actually Jafar. Ariel suggested that Jasmine used a vial of powder she stole from Jafar, but Jafar used his magic to send Ariel back to the sea. Towards the beginning of sunset, Jasmine agreed to marry Jafar and hands him the ring, but Jafar soon revealed that he was actually interested in the ring, which contained the magic jewel. He then uses it to cast a spell to make Agrabah disappear. 'In the Enchanted Forest' As the Nautilus is submerged into another realm, Nemo and Liam inform Hook that Gideon took the blood of Kraken that was needed to return to Storybrooke, so Hook suggested that they hunt down the squid. At the same time, Jasmine and Aladdin search for Agrabah when she discovered a ring in her pocket after she wished for one. They later continued the journey on boat when they come across Kraken and are saved by Hook. It turned out that compass from the Nautilus can lead them to a person with revenge in their hearts, which gives Hook an idea to help track down Jafar, who might still have the ability to help him return to Storybrooke. However, Kraken also cause damage to the Nautilus, but Jasmine used her wish to lead them to a Island via the compass. After they part ways with Nemo and Liam, Hook, Aladdin, and Jasmine encounter Ariel, who had a vase that contained Jafar, who is now a genie. When Jasmine summoned Jafar out, it only freed him, but he does tells her what happened to her kingdom, which is trapped inside the ring that she just wished up. Jasmine, now emboldened, discovered a way to save her kingdom as she turned Jafar into a staff using the powder, then kissed Aladdin, thus freeing him from his genie spell, causing the entire kingdom of Agrabah to re-materialize. Afterwards, Ariel helped Hook find a way to communicate with Emma by giving him a seashell that can allow him to call her across realms. Hook uses the seashell and he's able to reach Emma successfully, vowing that he'll find a way to return to her. 'Storybrooke' In the present day, Emma tells David about Hook having killed Robert. David is upset over this but Emma tells David that he left on the Nautilus after they broke up over this issue and they hugged each other. Hours later, Regina suggested to Snow and Emma that they enjoy Ladies' Night at a new bar called "Aesop's Tables," but a heartbroken Emma passes. At home, Emma spend time with Henry when she gets a phone call from the bar and as she arrived Emma discovered that Regina and Snow tricked her into joining them. A crying Emma is met by the bar's owner, Aesop, who gives her a napkin to wipe her tears away. When Emma returned home, she packed Hook's belongings when she noticed a seashell calling out her name and noticed it was Hook telling her that he'll return to her. After Emma loses the signal, she heard Aesop's voice and she looked up, only to discover that Aesop was actually Gideon, who needed Emma's tears in order to blackmail her into killing The Black Fairy and to keep Hook away. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as The Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan/Prince James *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Rebecca Mader as The Wicked Witch/Zelena *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Deniz Akdeniz as Aladdin *Karen David as Jasmine *Oded Fehr as Jafar *Giles Matthey as Gideon *Joanna Garcia Swisher as Ariel *Gil McKinney as Prince Eric *Faran Tahir as Captain Nemo *Nick Eversman as Captain Liam Jones II *Cedric de Souza as The Sultan Trivia Production Notes= *The title card features a flying carpet in the woods. *The title of this episode was revealed by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on December 12, 2016. *This episode is named after a lyric from the song "A Whole New World" from the Disney film Aladdin. The song is sung by Aladdin and Jasmine. *The establishing shot of Storybrooke early in the episode, where the leaves are blown across Main Street, is the exact same shot that was used to show the empty streets of Storybrooke the morning after Hook's death in the Season 5 episode "Swan Song". *Llamas were used in this episode instead of camels, because it would have cost 20,000 dollars to import them. *During filming of this episode, greensperson Sarah McCulloch nicknamed Deniz Akdeniz, Ali Baba. |-|Other Notes= FILMING LOCATIONS *Belcarra Regional Park in Vancouver doubles as Hangman's Island for this episode, both for the forest scenes and the scene on the sandy beach. For the scenes outside Ariel's cottage, a cabin set was built in the forest at the park.